


【茸老板】做一条人鱼吧

by XuehuiDQ



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuehuiDQ/pseuds/XuehuiDQ
Summary: 老板被茸茸做成人鱼





	【茸老板】做一条人鱼吧

迪亚波罗蜷缩着身体侧卧在水底，寂寞又焦虑，不知道那个让他如此痛苦的人今天会不会回来。

乔鲁诺有事要处理，离家将近一星期，回到家的第一件事就是去后院看他养的那条鱼。  
后院有一个非露天的泳池，泳池旁边有一个冷柜，冷柜里存着鲜鱼，乔鲁诺拎起地上放着的铁桶，拉开冷柜的盖子，取了些鱼出来，然后转身走到泳池边，这是一个很大的泳池，在水最深的区域有一块深红的色块，因为察觉到他的到来，那块深红的色块开始移动，在水底盘旋了一圈后，朝他的方向移动过来，水面随之渐渐泛起茜红色。乔鲁诺在水池边蹲下，那艳丽的色块浮出水面，粉红色的带着暗色斑纹的头发被水浸湿，有几绺沾在了脸上，发丝后面藏着粉红色的眼睛，反射着昏暗的灯光，忽明忽灭。

迪亚波罗变成了人鱼，快一年的时间了，准确来说是被乔鲁诺做成了一条人鱼。  
他后悔自己听了乔鲁诺会庇佑他的谎言，黄金镇魂曲在他宣誓效忠时作用在他的忠诚上，他想把乔鲁诺的秘密告诉他的敌人，因为黄金镇魂曲的能力，在他开口前绯红之王已经劈开了他的身体。当他再度重生在乔鲁诺身边，那个小兔崽子好像已经知道了他为什么会突然死亡。  
背叛是要被惩罚的，衣服变作的藤蔓捆绑住迪亚波罗，乔鲁诺捧着一本厚厚的笔记本在他面前翻看。  
“你见过这个吗？乔克拉特的笔记本。他曾在战斗中将自己肢解，因为避开了重要的内脏，不但没有死亡，反而让自己更好地藏身。那时候，让我们吃了不少苦头呢。”  
乔鲁诺平静地叙述，迪亚波罗感受到了危险，奶油色的手指轻轻划过他双腿，让他忍不住战栗。  
接下来发生的事情让迪亚波罗做了很久的噩梦，乔鲁诺用一把小刀卸掉了他的下半身：先剥皮，然后按照肌肉的走势一块一块削掉腿上的肌肉，最后才逐个关节地卸掉腿骨。之后是另一条腿和生殖器。  
在迪亚波罗的这段记忆里，充斥着他自己的惨叫和对乔鲁诺的咒骂，后来他疼到恍惚，记不清自己有没有求饶，应该是有的。  
乔鲁诺看看那堆骨肉看看尚未断气的迪亚波罗，想到一个好点子。金色替身的手抚过失去生命力的肌肉骨骼和器官，使之变化出新的模样—— 一条美丽的鱼尾，鲜艳的绯红色鱼鳞闪闪发亮，预示着健康和活力，他把这条富有生命力的鱼尾和迪亚波罗“组装”在一起，乔鲁诺有了一条人鱼。  
迪亚波罗在腰胯的剧痛中醒过来，他挣扎了一下，听到奇怪的声音，循着声音的方向看，看到自己长出了鱼尾，那奇怪的声音是鱼尾拍击地面发出来的，迪亚波罗惊恐尖叫。乔鲁诺在迪亚波罗身边，他觉得还不够，还不够像人鱼，他放任他在原地尖叫颤抖，去找了些人鱼的图片，虽然都是画出来的，也有些许参考价值。迪亚波罗被拆散了又重新组装成新的样子，他的脸颊两侧有了一双粉红色半透明的鳍状耳朵，尖锐的前牙和犬齿，指甲坚硬而锋锐，脖子被左右划开几刀，然后被强行装上了鳃。乔鲁诺想要的人鱼诞生了！  
“你会有报应的！”迪亚波罗诅咒他。  
乔鲁诺锁眉，“唔……书中的小人鱼是不会说话的。”说完他破坏了迪亚波罗的声带。  
失去声带的人鱼在地上痛苦地翻滚，张开嘴只能发出嘶嘶气音，喉咙里的血液呛得他直咳。  
乔鲁诺拽着迪亚波罗的头发，拖行至后院的泳池边，一路磕磕碰碰，新尾巴上覆着的那些鳞片被刮掉了些。乔鲁诺把迪亚波罗踹进泳池。  
“以后这就是你的小窝了。”

迪亚波罗伸出手，尽量不让自己尖锐的指甲划破那昂贵的布料，拽拽乔鲁诺的裤腿，然后退开了一点，乔鲁诺会意，在泳池边坐下来，于是他的人鱼又游近了，把头靠在他的膝上，他伸手帮他把沾在额前的头发一点一点顺到脑后。  
“你很想我？”乔鲁诺问。  
迪亚波罗呼吸着那熟悉的类似阳光的柔和温暖的味道，眉宇因为安心而舒展，嘴角弯起了一个好看的弧度。这就是他的回答。  
在几个月前，这幅场景是无法想象的。

刚刚成为人鱼的迪亚波罗恐惧和憎恨着乔鲁诺，他夺走了他的一切，又给他带上了项圈，现在又把他变成了怪物，每当他以为已经到了极限的时候，乔鲁诺总能找到新的方法践踏他的尊严。  
乔鲁诺第一次来看他的时候，迪亚波罗卧在水底没出来，他成功地让乔鲁诺失去了养人鱼的乐趣，于是乔鲁诺把投食机停了；乔鲁诺第二次来看他是在三天之后，迪亚波罗饥饿又愤怒，乔鲁诺喂给他的是不新鲜的鱼，腥臭的气味让他差点把胆汁都呕出来，他朝乔鲁诺扔死鱼表达不满，乔鲁诺回赠给他一池食人鱼；乔鲁诺第三次来看他的时候迪亚波罗学乖了，被食人鱼包围的感觉实在恐怖，粉红人鱼乖乖浮出水面，乖乖接受生鱼，边吃边吐；第四次，乔鲁诺想在迪亚波罗吃鱼的时候摸摸他半透明的鳍状耳朵，被他远远地躲开了……  
乔鲁诺也是憎恨着迪亚波罗的，夺走友人生命的仇恨，无论如何都无法平息。迪亚波罗可以一死再死，在无尽的生死循环中偿还他对那三个人犯下的罪孽，但自己心中的思念又如何补偿呢？迪亚波罗这样的人，永远无法体会他的心情。  
既然相看两厌，那么不如不见。  
然而两人的处境完全不一样。  
乔鲁诺有他黄金一般的梦想和繁多的帮会事务，光这两样就足够他充满期待地度过忙碌的一天又一天。  
迪亚波罗有什么呢？他什么都没有，如果多比欧还在，至少那个人格可以陪着他说话，但是多比欧已经被他们射杀在了竞技场；绯红之王没有独立意识，只能守护他无法陪伴他，叫他出来没有任何意义。明亮的窗已经让郁郁葱葱的植物严实地挡住了，乔鲁诺命令所有人不准进入这间房，现在他有的只是一间阴暗的房间和一池水。  
乔鲁诺有事，要去往其他城市待上两个月左右，不用见讨厌的人也见不到任何人，在最初的时间里尚能感觉轻松，但时间久了就不一样了，迪亚波罗感受不到时间的流逝，只能按照投食机出饼干的时间和泳池换水的时间粗略地判断，他没有任何事可以做，无聊到极点时只能数泳池里的瓷砖。  
人们常说习惯独处和享受寂寞有多重要，但那前提是有事可做，无事可做的寂寞和孤单是最可怕的事，而这足以对一个人造成创伤，让他发生改变。  
当乔鲁诺再次出现在泳池边，迪亚波罗迅速游向他，当他蹲下来抚摸他非人的耳朵时迪亚波罗没有躲。不仅没有躲开，他第一次拽了乔鲁诺的裤腿示意他离他再近一点，等乔鲁诺在池边坐下，迪亚波罗紧紧抱住了他的腰，怕他会突然离开。  
乔鲁诺发现了迪亚波罗的异常，除了态度的改变还有身体，他瘦了许多，两臂肌肉萎缩得很明显，鱼尾上有一些不正常的白色色块，像是鳞片剥落后感染发炎的样子，乔鲁诺把他从水里拉出来，确认了那是伤口感染，这显然是不正常的，投食机每天按时投放食物，他应该不会饿着，没有人来看他，自然也不会有人伤害他。  
泳池换水的时间到了，抽空的水池底显出残留的食物和剥落的鱼鳞，有些鱼鳞还带着新鲜的皮肤，乔鲁诺猜到了大致的情况，他的人鱼在焦虑中扯掉了自己的鳞片，而抑郁让他减少进食，多余的食物腐烂在水里滋生了细菌，让他的伤口感染。这也意味着，从他坐下开始他的裤子就一直泡在脏水里。  
乔鲁诺带着无奈和些许惊讶感叹：“你都做了些什么呀……”  
迪亚波罗当然无法回答他，让他欣慰的是，他知道该如何让迪亚波罗向自己偿债了。

“我也有想你。”乔鲁诺带着笑意说。  
为他的人鱼顺完头发，乔鲁诺取出一条鱼拎着鱼尾递给他，迪亚波罗看了看那条鱼，鲜艳的颜色和清澈的眼睛都显示出那条鱼很新鲜，但还是能闻到那股他不喜欢的鱼腥味，虽然长出了鱼尾和鳃，模样是变了，不过这并不代表他对食物的品味也变了，他不能说话，只能眼神哀怨地看着乔鲁诺，他不想吃鱼。  
“今天也不想吃鱼么。”乔鲁诺并不惊讶，把鱼放回桶里，拿出一盒金箔纸包果仁巧克力球，“那吃这个吗？”  
粉红色的眼睛里迸出喜悦和渴望的光，像透亮的碧玺石。  
“我想你知道该怎么做。”乔鲁诺解开皮带和拉链，“记得把牙齿收起来。”  
含着乔鲁诺的性器舔弄吮吸的时候，迪亚波罗在想乔鲁诺是不是一开始就打算对他做这件事，不然那时候他为什么要给他做出可以伸缩的牙齿呢？不过比起这个，更重要的是怎么让乔鲁诺尽兴，毕竟有些事已成定局，再多思考也没意义，差不多适应了，他把嘴里的东西含进喉咙。  
乔鲁诺喜欢咽喉的呕吐反射带来的挤压感，第一次和他这样做的时候，乔鲁诺有些急躁，他抓着迪亚波罗的头发猛然施力把他的头压在自己胯间，阴茎过快地捅进他的喉咙深处，迪亚波罗瞬间被逼出了眼泪，喉间的异物感让他一阵阵想吐，无法发出声音的他没办法求饶。乔鲁诺没有动，直到最后都只是凭着喉咙的剧烈抽搐和不断挤压射出来的。那过程对迪亚波罗来说极为漫长痛苦，他希望乔鲁诺能稍稍动一动，加上摩擦的刺激能让这个过程更快结束，乔鲁诺压得他没法移动分毫，窒息感让他挣扎起来，尖锐的指甲划破了乔鲁诺的西裤，在他的腿上留下了伤痕，那是唯一一次迪亚波罗让乔鲁诺受伤但没有被惩罚，毕竟他伤得更重。  
乔鲁诺喜欢的不一定是迪亚波罗喜欢的，进得太快会让他很难受，因为尺寸不小，一不小心还会受伤，所以他的动作很慢，或许有些太慢了，乔鲁诺不耐烦地抓着他的头发前后动作，在他的喉咙里抽送起来，迪亚波罗配合着抽送的动作吮吸吞咽。最后乔鲁诺撤出一些，射在了迪亚波罗嘴里，乔鲁诺退出来，掰开迪亚波罗的嘴，看了看精液沾满口腔的样子才满意地收手，允许他咽下去。

“你过会儿还是要吃鱼的。那都是很好的鱼，切成薄片就能生吃的高级食材。”乔鲁诺一边剥金箔纸一边说，“如果不喜欢，可以把鱼皮和鱼鳞扔掉。只吃巧克力过会儿你还是会饿，你需要蛋白质，听到了吗？”  
迪亚波罗没有回应乔鲁诺，只盯着他手里的巧克力看，乔鲁诺有些不满，掐着迪亚波罗的乳尖又问了一遍：“到底听到了没啊？”迪亚波罗不停点头，也不听进了多少，他现在的表现明显是只想快点吃到巧克力，乔鲁诺把巧克力喂给他。  
迪亚波罗长期泡在水里，皮肤白润如奶冻，没了黑色的唇膏的嘴唇像鲜嫩的玫瑰花瓣，除去过去的恩怨带来的成见，就会发现这其实是个美人呢。乔鲁诺很早就觉得迪亚波罗是个美人了。他也曾经奇怪为什么一个恶魔一样可恶的人会让人觉得美，直到他们第一次发生关系的时候，他明白了，是恶魔才更需要绝美的肉身，不然如何迷惑世人。  
巧克力消失了大半盒，迪亚波罗进食的速度慢下来了，他又靠在了乔鲁诺的膝上，不再急切地等待下一颗。  
“你今天看到巧克力比看到我更兴奋呢。”  
迪亚波罗警觉。  
“可能你真的很喜欢巧克力吧，以后把投食器里的饼干换成这个，也就不需要我来了。”  
迪亚波罗抱紧了乔鲁诺的腿，紧张地摇头，他已经习惯了和乔鲁诺在一起，很可悲但是是事实，他明白，乔鲁诺也明白，而明白这一点之后，掌控和惩罚变得更容易了，不管出于什么原因，乔鲁诺只要不见他几天，孤寂无助和被抛弃的感觉就会让他难受到快要崩溃。  
迪亚波罗哀哀恳求的模样讨好了乔鲁诺，他示意迪亚波罗退开一点，然后他下到了泳池里，迪亚波罗知道接下来会发生什么。

在迪亚波罗的鱼尾前面，小腹下方的部分覆盖着的是异常柔软的胶质鳞片，在鳞片中间有两瓣白色薄薄的类似阴唇的东西，在他颜色浓丽的鱼尾上十分突兀，这是黄金镇魂曲的恶作剧。  
起初迪亚波罗不知道这是什么，乔鲁诺第一次抚摸，并顺着缝隙把手指插入那里时他才明白。如果一开始就知道，他肯定会和乔鲁诺发脾气，会用他尖利的牙齿和指甲撕了这个小兔崽子，但那个时候他已经发生改变，异样的感受和心头泛起的屈辱也仅仅让他往后退了退，让乔鲁诺的手指离开自己的身体，还要哀求地看着乔鲁诺希望他不要再那样做了。那时候乔鲁诺刚冷落了他几天，见状转身游向泳池边，抓着金属扶梯就要离开，迪亚波罗才见到乔鲁诺，不想他就这样离开，没有其他选择只能让步和服从，他允许乔鲁诺抚摸他，将手指还有其他东西插入他的身体。

这次也一样，乔鲁诺先用手指让迪亚波罗适应被进入的感觉，从体内带出的粘液被涂抹在外侧的“阴唇”上，乔鲁诺扶着自己半硬的阴茎借着粘液的润滑挤进狭窄的甬道里，小幅度地抽送。  
随着动作幅度加大，阴茎在人鱼体内逐渐充血至完全勃起，迪亚波罗开始显出痛苦的神色，长在他鱼尾上的生殖腔很窄，弹性也很一般，但却异常敏感，乔鲁诺的性器对他来说太大了，生殖腔被撑开酸胀难耐，无论做多少次都无法适应。  
乔鲁诺的喘息渐重，迪亚波罗知道这才是真正的痛苦即将到来的信号，他被推到池边，乔鲁诺箍着他，那根阴茎紧紧插在他身体里，他无法逃窜也不敢挣扎。乔鲁诺加快了频率，在迪亚波罗身体里猛烈抽送，迪亚波罗张口嘴只能发出轻轻的嘶哑的气音，性事对他来说总是疼痛多过快感，只在最初的时候有些许欢愉，然后，在乔鲁诺的欲望纾解前，等着他的就只有不断重复的痛苦，就像他这一生。迪亚波罗的眼泪滚落进水里，没有变成珍珠。  
乔鲁诺放缓了动作，给迪亚波罗喘息的机会，少见的做法让迪亚波罗感到有些奇怪。禁锢着他的手滑到身前，在他的插入的位置附近摸索着，当手指抚过某一处时迪亚波罗的鱼尾不受控制地弹动了一下。  
“啊，找到了。”  
人鱼的结构和人有些不一样，乔鲁诺找到了那颗长久以来藏得好好的肉珠，用指甲剥开包裹着它的皮肤，夹在指间揉捏捻动。  
“很舒服对不对？”  
迪亚波罗没有回应这个问题，快感太过强烈陌生得让他害怕，鱼尾随着乔鲁诺手上的动作不时地弹动，体内分泌出了更多粘液，柔软粘滑的甬道更方便进出，他想推开乔鲁诺的手，反被抓住，然后不知道又是什么东西被变成了水草缚住了他的双手。  
“嗯？你这是做什么？我不明白啊…明明很喜欢不是吗？”  
迪亚波罗摇头否认：不是这样的…不是……  
“这就是在说谎了……你不是一直都很痛吗？我这都是为了你好啊。”  
说罢他低头含住了一颗嫩红的乳头重重地吮吸。  
在多重快感冲击之下，迪亚波罗被一次次强制高潮，生殖腔分泌出一股又一股粘液。这不正常，迪亚波罗这样想着，就算他再怎样依恋乔鲁诺，渴望他的陪伴，也不应该在与他进行的性事中获得这样多的快乐。他们的关系已经足够病态了，再这样下去对谁都不好。况且他们本身是仇人，就连如今获得快感的器官都是承受凌迟的痛苦换来的，也是他强加于他的，这样屈辱的事，只有痛苦就可以了，为什么还要让他好受……  
终于快结束，乔鲁诺抽送的频率加快力道也变狠了，他手上的动作始终没停，疼痛和快感如疾风骤雨同时袭来……眼前迸发白光，迪亚波罗失去意识。

醒来时迪亚波罗靠在浅水区的角落，他迷迷糊糊地抓抓头发，发现乔鲁诺已经离开了，房间里又剩他一个人，他当然不介意，甚至庆幸每次做完乔鲁诺都会很快离开，不然多尴尬，特别是这回。  
穴口还没有完全闭合，一层凝胶状的分泌物覆盖在上面，每次做完都会这样，迪亚波罗很讨厌这层东西，这会让精液无法排出一直留在他体内，黄金镇魂曲到底给他造了个什么身体呀……他按照往常的习惯开始清理，却因为疼痛不得不停下来，看来这回那个小混蛋真的玩过了头弄伤了他，那就晚点清理好了，反正不会怀孕。  
现在，他要把鱼吃了，然后慢慢品味那半盒巧克力。

这一切都被藏在屋角的监控拍下，乔鲁诺在另一端监视着迪亚波罗，监控是不久前装的，以前他不会这样，他也察觉到有些东西开始不受控制。他利用迪亚波罗对他的依赖控制和惩罚他，“依赖”是种感情，而感情最难把控，一不小心就会把自己绕进去，引火烧身。  
他们之间当然不存在爱，甚至不如感情深切的宠物和主人，只是过去那种单纯的依附和拥有，在不知不觉间变了味道。  
这个曾经的敌人，如今已经被他驯服，成了对他而言最无害的东西，他的压力他的愤怒，全都可以发泄在他身上，他藏起来的黑暗面，对他无须隐藏。他依赖他的陪伴，他享受在他面前的放松，他们都喜欢和彼此共度的时光。  
单向的需要，早就在不知道什么时间松动了。  
本应是他手执束缚他自由的锁链，而每次分别时，他落寞的眼神，却慢慢成了锁在他手腕上的镣铐。

乔鲁诺决心打碎这个镣铐。

迪亚波罗没想到这么快又能见到乔鲁诺，他才离开了几小时吧，黄金杯盛着香醇的酒，他说喝了会更好睡。迪亚波罗感觉有什么不对，可是乔鲁诺给他的酒他无法拒绝，只能一饮而尽。  
酒液入腹，剧痛从腹部蔓延全身，迪亚波罗在水里翻腾，是自己又做错了什么吗？不管原因是什么，可以简单痛快地了结了他，为什么要选这种折磨人的方法？你妈的，为什么！

“嗯…”  
迪亚波罗在浴缸里醒来，翻出浴缸的时候滑了一跤，所幸没死，只是膝盖磕在了地砖上。膝盖……？迪亚波罗维持着趴在地上的状态回头看，他的鱼尾已经变回两条腿了！  
乔鲁诺听到浴室里传来的声音，他过来用浴袍把迪亚波罗裹起来，太久没走路，迪亚波罗有些不适应，他半倚靠在乔鲁诺身上，慢慢走回卧房。  
天光未亮，太阳还没升起来，迪亚波罗蜷缩在早已不属于他的柔软的大床上，思考是不是再睡一会儿，这次复活的状态似乎不太好，明明才刚刚醒来就一阵阵犯困，乔鲁诺告诉他这次并不是死后重生。  
“这是我第一次尝试把自己造的东西变回原来的样子。”  
“用药水把人鱼变成人……你就这么热衷于复刻童话里的情节么。”  
“这次变化应该消耗了很多能量，你好好睡吧。”  
迪亚波罗的半张脸都埋在蓬松的被子底下，他垂下眼没有说话。又是那个不想他走的落寞眼神……  
“我就在旁边，有份报告要看。”  
迪亚波罗眼皮开始打架，他把浴袍踢掉，蹭了蹭被子，调整到一个最舒服的姿势，在灿烂的朝晖下安然入眠。

乔鲁诺心情复杂，不知道自己做得是否正确，迪亚波罗太累了，还没有察觉到他身体的变化，当他再次醒来时一定会发现，已经可以预见一番混乱，或许还会有争吵，尽管那是个意外。  
他想打碎的镣铐还没碎裂，又有新的生命，将他们捆绑在一起。


End file.
